


Inked by Royal Hands

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, by canon divergence i mean half of the war's participants aren't participating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: In a war-torn world where women are left to be little else than child-bearers and home-makers, two princesses find solace through letters.





	Inked by Royal Hands

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of returning to the FE fandom by finishing 5k WIPs I abandoned........

**September 1st**

 

Dear Princess Hinoka of Hoshido,

 

Before I get into the details of my letter, I would like you to consider how absolutely difficult it was to convince anyone to even attempt to deliver this message. Getting things in and out of Hoshido is not easy, and the servant that I convinced to do it feared for his very life. In fact, I’m sure you’re very surprised to be receiving a letter from the princess of Nohr...however, when my brother told me there was a Hoshidan princess around my age, I knew I had to communicate with you. Please take into account the strength of my words along with how eager I was to get this to you.

 

Anywho, I’m sure you’ve heard of Corrin’s decision to stay with Nohr. My family decided upon giving her an ultimatum: run for Hoshido with a twenty-four hour headstart, with a promise of being ruthlessly hunted afterwards, or stay with us. 

 

However, before my brother proposed it, she had already made her decision. Do you understand what that means? You never had a chance. We didn’t even have to push her.

 

And now you’ve made things worse by pursuing my dear Corrin. She was happy here, but now her days are filled with sadness because of this warfare. 

 

I know that, as females, we don’t have legitimate power in this world. That being said, it’s not impossible for you to sway your villainous family members to end this fighting peacefully. If you care so much about Corrin, then you will recede.

 

Sincerely,

Princess Camilla, of Nohr

  
  


**September 9th**

 

First of all, you’re crazy for just writing me a letter like this! Do you not care about your servant’s life? The only reason mine is going is because he volunteered to bring my reply when he delivered your letter...I can only imagine what cruel things you did to that guy to get him to mail your letter. Did Prince Xander put you up to this? Is this what you Nohrian scum will resort to? Well, let me tell you something: you’re nuts! This war won’t end until Corrin is returned to her real family!

 

I don’t believe one word you say about Corrin immediately choosing to stay with you. Even if she did say something like that, it was only because she knew that you would threaten her like the scoundrels you are!

 

You have no idea what I would do to you if I were there. You would be  finished ! 

 

But you know what? I’m not there. And you’re not here. This isn’t our business. It’s up to the men to fight this war, and we’re supposed to just wait it out. I’m not talking with you anymore. 

 

**September 15th**

 

Dear Hinoka,

 

I don’t have to refer to you as a princess anymore, do I? You’re far from ladylike. Do you not know how to properly open and close a letter? How pathetic. You’re not the older sister that Corrin deserves.

 

Besides that, do you think I’d just lay idly if you were here, and attempted to harm me? Your threats are worthless. You’re a coward, and if I ever get the opportunity, I’ll show you what  real strength is…

 

Like you said, though, we’re supposed to just “wait it out”. I don’t mind waiting; it will be worth it when word arrives that your country has been obliterated.

 

Sincerely,

Princess Camilla

  
  


**September 20th**

 

Didn’t I say wasn’t talking anymore? Go away!  Stop sending me letters!

  
  


**September 26th**

 

You say you aren’t talking anymore, but you send me another letter? My, my, Hinoka, you really are indecisive. 

  
  


**September 31st**

 

You’re childish. Stop writing me before we get caught!

 

P.S.: You forgot the “Dear Hinoka”, and the “Sincerely Princess Camilla”. Maybe  you’re not the sister Corrin deserves!

  
  


**October 5th**

 

And now you’re not responding? Typical Nohrian Scum. You charge at me with words, and as soon as I retaliate, you cower?! I can’t believe our troops aren’t back yet...I thought they would’ve been finished with such a weak country by now.

 

-Hinoka

  
  


**October 11th**

 

Dear Hinoka,

 

Interesting. For once, you signed off properly. Did I really have to ignore a letter from you for you to use proper etiquette?

 

I didn’t respond to your tantrums because I was taking care of my sweet Corrin. She’s been so stressed from all of this bloodshed that she came down with an awful fever. I don’t think servants can do an illness like that justice.

 

Let’s see if you write back this time.

 

Princess Camilla of Nohr

  
  


**October 18th**

 

Of course I’m writing back. I want to know how Corrin is. Was she better at the time that you sent me the letter? Do you even KNOW how to take care of sick people?

 

I know you people are heartless, but please tell me she’s okay.

 

-Hinoka

 

P.S.: Why is your handwriting so loopy and curly? Is that how all of you people write? I can barely read it with all those curvy lines!

  
  


**October 25th**

 

Dear Hinoka,

 

You seem so concerned about Corrin, and yet I have received no word of you speaking to your brother about the war. Why is that?

 

If you’re so desperate to know, yes, she’s fine. All she needed was a little tender, loving care.

 

Why are you judging my penmanship? I haven’t said one word of your scribbly mess. 

 

Princess Camilla of Nohr

  
  


**October 30th**

 

Why are  you being so aggressive?! I think your handwriting is so feminine, and really pretty! All I’m saying is, it’s really huge and loopy and fancy. It’s hard to see it sometimes. I never called it a “mess”. You’re just being rude for no reason. I can’t believe Corrin has to be around you.

 

And about my brother. I’m not wasting my time. I thought you would have left that behind you by now. Get that idea out of your head! It’s pointless! Even if I DID want to end this war right now (which I don’t, because that would mean leaving Corrin behind), Ryoma would just ignore me, because like I said, this war is not our domain (even though I still want Nohr GONE).

 

-Hinoka

  
  


**November 4th**

 

Dear Hinoka,

 

Fine. I’m a woman, I can own up to my mistakes. I’m sorry for insulting your handwriting. It’s cute in its own way. My handwriting is loopy and curly because...well, that’s just how it is. I do have a feminine personality, I’m told. Corrin said she admires that. Maybe my handwriting reflects my personality? I wouldn’t know what to say of you, then...

 

Are you really so content with being locked away like this, dear? Do you really value yourself so little? I’ve been trying to teach Corrin that all of this is foolish, and that women shouldn’t be kept from war. The civilian women don’t get locked away like this, but they, too, are not allowed to battle, and are instead left to make children and keep up their homes. Of course, that sounds like heaven to me, but I don’t think we should be considered weak. Oh, yes, and of course the female servants...but even they are so restricted, it feels like.

 

Don’t tell me you don’t want to duel me. That’s all I want, really. If I could go head-to-head with you...ah. I’m getting delirious just thinking about how happy I would be to get rid of you.

 

Don’t you think you should be able to join all of your allies in Hoshido’s battle, albeit a losing one? 

 

Camilla

  
  


**November 10th**

 

No “Princess of Nohr”? Interesting.

 

Are you trying to say that my handwriting isn’t feminine? I guess that would make sense, a little, maybe. If it’s supposed to match my personality. I’ve been told I don’t look very feminine...but when Corrin gets here, I’ll become the best female role model ever if she wants me to! Better than you, anyway.

 

I never said I like being locked away! I hate it! If I could go out there, I would, and then I would be rid of you (and not the other way around). 

 

But do you really think that the men have decided to lock us away in our castles because they think we’re weak? I’m not weak. I’d show you that first-hand if given the opportunity. But we have to be realistic. We’re here and there’s no changing that. It’s safer here anyway. 

 

And I know you’re going to call me a coward so I’ll get that out of your mind right now! I would  die to strike you filthy Nohrians down! There’s no fault in finding a good thing in a situation that’s impossible to get out of.

 

-Hinoka

 

P.S. I throw your letters away so that no one will find them, but I’m just thinking about the last one you sent, and, well, did you call me “dear”? I could’ve sworn I saw it.

  
  


**November 16th**

 

Hinoka,

 

Femininity is more than just appearance, don’t you know that? Well, I’m not surprised that you don’t. Femininity is in how you behave as well. But, out of curiosity, what do you look like anyway? Are you a brunette? My brother tells me that Ryoma has brown hair.

 

Anyway, of course the men think we’re weak! They think females are good for nothing more than making a home and bearing children, or becoming a servant (if they’re lucky)! Why would they keep us here otherwise? I never thought Hoshidans to be so dim.

 

You don’t have a little sister so you wouldn’t understand, but I don’t want my little sisters to grow up thinking that they’re weaker or less important than men, and I don’t want my little brother to believe that he’s better than women. Sorry that you can’t get that.

 

Camilla

 

P.S.: I stopped signing off so professionally because I realized you’re not that important and I don’t have to introduce myself like so. Also, I may have called you “dear” (I don’t remember), but that was just habit.

  
  


**November 21st**

 

For your information, I have  two younger sisters...Sakura, and  CORRIN ! I’m trying to teach Sakura how to do things right, and I’ll do the same for Corrin when we get her back. And my younger brother doesn’t think he’s better than girls. 

 

I’m not dim. I just don’t think you get that there’s no way out of this situation. Besides, I don’t need to fight. I know the male troops will take you all down just as easy!

 

But I guess I see why you think what you think. I don’t agree with you on thinking that just making a home and giving birth is heaven, though. Making a home sounds hard, and giving birth...well, the whole process sounds weird. I don’t wanna get into detail, but something going in there and something even bigger coming out...it’s just weird! Let’s not bring that up anymore.

 

-Hinoka

 

I almost forgot to bring this up: I don’t have brown hair. Me, my brothers, and my sister (including Corrin!) all have different hair colors. I have red, short hair that gets tangled way too easy, so that’s why I keep it short. Just feeling a comb on my scalp...I hate it! It’s so difficult to take care of. My face isn’t anything worthy of discussion, either. I just look like me. My eyes are too slanted, I think. They don’t look like the rest of my family’s is what I feel like. My eyes are brown-ish. I don’t think there’s a color for it...and I’m 5’7”. Hey, why don’t you tell me what  you look like? Just out of curiosity…

 

-Hinoka

  
  


**November 28th**

 

Hinoka, my dear, did you mean to say you have  one younger sister? Is mathematics not your strong suit? Anywho, how old is Sakura? Elise is fourteen. She acts so much younger, sometimes...

 

I can admit myself that the methods of making children sounds quite “weird”. I’ve heard that childbirth hurts, of course, but apparently intercourse is very painful for some women, too. I don’t care, though. I want a lot, lot, lot of kids! Maybe twelve. Or more. But at least twelve.

 

My, my, my. Why should I tell you what I look like, hm? What do I get in return?

 

Camilla

  
  


**December 1st**

 

Aw, what?! I told you what I looked like, but I ask you and all of a sudden it’s a  debate ?! This is why I can’t deal with Nohrians...I hope Corrin isn’t as petty as you. No, I know she isn’t!

 

Sakura’s fourteen too. I think she acts a lot older, except for the fact that she’s so shy. One of our servants, Hana, coaxes her to talk sometimes, but she’s still so meek. 

 

Twelve kids?! That’s way too many, way, way,  way too many! How do you remember all their names?! Better yet, what man would want to have twelve kids? I draw the line at five. Maybe six, if it couldn’t be helped...

 

Hey, Camilla. Do you mind if I break away from our discussion(s?) to ask about something? I’ve just been feeling a certain way lately. I’ve been thinking, and...well, I don’t think I hate you. I know I should, because you stole Corrin from me. But I like talking to you. Talking to my servants aren’t the same, and my brothers don’t really understand how it feels to be me, and my sister is just too young to be someone I can trust and talk to. 

 

I feel so weak for saying all of this to you. I feel so weak for talking to you like it’s normal. Maybe I’m just going crazy for being locked in here for so long, but…

 

I think I like talking to you.

  
  


**December 18th**

 

Hinoka…

 

I apologize for taking so long in responding. My servant was getting rather hesitant on delivering things to you. Things are heating up in the war. However, I convinced him, because there’s something that I want to say.

 

I understand how you feel.

 

Xander’s always been somewhat distant. That’s just how he is. Leo is much too young to get how I feel. Elise should never be burdened by my heavy heart. And my sweet Corrin...she has too much to think about right now. The repercussions of her decision are always on her mind, and it would be selfish of me to unload my hopes and fears on her. Although I do have two servants, Beruka and Selena, who I trust wholeheartedly...well, they can leave this castle anytime they want. They have that freedom. They just don’t get it.

 

But you do. We get each other.

 

There’s really no other way to express how I feel, dear. We’re supposed to be enemies. I want to hate you so badly, but logically, that’s hard: we’re the only two people who get it. We carry the burden of our situations...our brothers are unreachable, our sisters are too young.

 

Maybe we can be friends. Well, not friends, but we can be civil. Let’s say “civil”.

 

Camilla

 

P.S.: I only can describe myself with simple facts. Other words just won’t form. I have long, lavender, slightly-curly hair, that sweeps over my eye. I don’t want it to, but that’s how it falls, every time I wake up, so I just let it hang. My eyes are a bit slanted, too. They’re a deep, deep purple...almost black, I would say, but they sometimes look brown at the right angle. I’m about 5’9”. Oh, and by the way...I think you sound gorgeous.

  
  


**December 22nd**

 

What?! Where do you get off complimenting me like that?! What do I even say back? I’m really not as pretty as you think I am. I must have described something wrong, if you think I’m so gorgeous. My nose is too pointy and it looks like my eyes aren’t the same size sometimes…face aside, my body isn’t that great either. I’m fit, but it feels like I’m too fit. I feel so flat...around front, y’know? Don’t tell anybody I think that! Not that you have anybody to tell, but just in case.

 

You sound gorgeous. I’ve never seen lavender hair, or curly hair for that matter. My hair is just fuzzy.

 

P.S.: “Civil”. I like the sound of that. We can’t be all buddy-buddy, but I don’t want to hate you, either. Let’s just be civil.

 

P.P.S.: You called me “dear” again...I know for sure this time! It’s fine, though. You can call me that whenever you want, I guess...just don’t take it too far, okay?

  
  


**December 28th**

 

Aw! Thank you for the compliment, sweetie!

 

I like fuzzy hair. That sounds cute. Petting it sounds fun, too. You seem like the type to get embarrassed easily by things like that...so is Corrin. Ah, she’ll just blush so quickly when I stroke her head! Would you do that too?

 

Being “flat” isn’t always a bad thing. I think it would be nicer to have a smaller bust. That would be so cute! Not to mention, they would be easier to hold. I think all women are beautiful in their own way, though.

  
  


**December 31st**

 

You talk about women so highly. How do you know they’re all beautiful? You’ve only seen but so many.

 

And even if we were around each other and we were the best of friends, I would never let you stroke my head. That would feel odd, so odd that I probably would blush.

 

Well, what about you? About your...measurements. You know which ones. I can’t bring myself to write the words…

 

It would be way too easy for you to say that being flat-chested isn’t a bad thing if you’re busty, you know! Guys probably flock to you like desperate vultures. 

  
  


**January 4th**

 

My, my, Hinoka. How bold of you, to just ask for my chest size like that. If you must know, I am rather voluptuous, if you want to put it like that. And I do attract the attention of men. But that’s just so plain. I don’t really like it.

 

Females are just a lot more aesthetically pleasing, if you want to put it that way. Men have their own appeal, but women are so much more enthralling to me. I prefer their attention over a male’s.

 

Oh, but I digress. What I wanted to say was...sweetie, you should love your body. I can guarantee you, there is somebody out there who will love every inch of you...slanted eyes, fluffy hair, flat chest...all of it. 

 

Besides all of that, though, your self-worth shouldn’t be based off of attention from other people, anyway. You’re great because you’re you. 

  
  


**January 9th**

 

What kind of loon are you? You’re so quick to compliment me. You’ve never even seen me. And who would fall in love with someone like me? I’m too masculine. I said it before. By the way, when I asked for your chest size, it wasn’t meant to be something like what you’re thinking! I just don’t have many people to compare to, so I was curious!

 

And what’s up with all of this praise for women? Don’t you think it’s a bit weird, how highly you speak of them? You’ve got an interesting way of seeing things, that’s for sure. “Aesthetically pleasing”? What do you even mean by that?

 

Anyway, you’ll probably get mad at me for asking about this, but...how’s Corrin?

  
  


**January 13th**

 

Corrin is doing just fine. She’s picked up on the violin. Her and Elise take lessons together. It’s not my kind of instrument. I do like to hear them play, though. Corrin is so wonderful at it.

 

I think she’s trying to distract herself. Any news of the war sends her cowering in her chambers. I’m worried about her, but she puts a face on like nothing is wrong. In the end, this war is hurting all of us, though, isn’t it? I wish that you could...never mind. We’ll talk about something else.

 

Oh, honey, why do you keep going on about this masculinity and femininity thing? Some people simply don’t care about that, you know. Even if they did care about femininity, like I said, it lies in the personality rather than the appearance. Just think about it for a while.

 

Ponder on what I said about females, too. I think you’ll get it yourself.

  
  


**January 17th**

 

When you say that girls are aesthetically pleasing, do you mean how they look all soft, and usually smell good? Is that what you mean? I agree with that. They do look nice. 

 

Anyway, why would someone try and court a female if they weren’t feminine? That defeats the purpose, doesn’t it? You’re not making a lot of sense.

 

And you forgot about my question about how much you talk about women. Is that what you “like”? Women, I mean. I won’t be mad. I’m just curious. Especially when you talk about me. You’re so nice about it. It’s almost creepy.

 

P.S.: Have you noticed that we stopped greeting/saying goodbye to each other in our letters? For some reason, that feels so much more friendly to me. 

  
  


**January 22nd**

 

I didn’t forget your question, dear. I didn’t answer it because I knew you were trying to duck around asking me about my preference. Don’t tell me you’re still so cowardly.

 

Since you were so blunt about it, though, I suppose I can tell you. I do like women. And like I said, you do sound rather beautiful, so I couldn’t help sounding a bit...well, I don’t have a word for it, but I’m sure you know what I mean. Now, if that’s enough talk about my sexual orientation, then we can get back to our other topic.

 

I know the whole femininity and masculinity subject sounds tricky. Human sexuality is just like that. We can’t help who we fall in love with. Sometimes people fall in love with females who aren’t that feminine, or men that aren’t that masculine. I’m sure that someone will love you in the way that you want, Hinoka, and you’ll love them back.

 

About greetings/closings. I don’t think we should have to. It’s not as if this is some formal conversation we’re having here.

  
  


**January 27th**

 

You  do like women? I knew it! You don’t seem like the type, at first, but there was something about the way you described women that tipped me off. Not that it’s bad. Is that a Nohrian thing, then? Liking women? You speak about it so casually. In Hoshido, liking the same sex is tolerated, but most people are scared to say so. Is that popular in Nohr? Does Corrin like girls too? 

 

What’s it like? How did you first know?

 

Gods, I’m sorry if I sound blunt. This is just really new to me. But like I said, it really doesn’t bother me.

  
  


**February 1st**

 

You sure do have some interesting questions! I don’t doubt that it doesn’t bother you, sweetie. I can see that you’re just curious. It’s not as if I’m anything special for liking women, but I get why it seems like that to you.

 

Liking the same sex isn’t a Nohrian thing, by far. Perhaps people are a bit more open about it here, but that’s all I can say on the subject. I wouldn’t say it’s “popular”, either. Corrin hasn’t said anything on her preference, but I think she likes men. I wouldn’t care either way, as long as she finds someone worthy of her invaluable time!

 

I can’t say when I first knew. It was always just common knowledge to me! When I see a cute, strong girl...why, I just can’t help myself. 

 

As for what it’s like...well, I can’t describe that, really. What do you think it’s like?

 

P.S.: Did something big happen in Hoshido? My brothers came home unexpectedly without any reasoning behind it. I understand if you can’t say.

  
  


**February 7th**

 

What do  I think it’s like? That has to be sarcasm. How am I supposed to know?! If you’re assuming things about me, you should really stop!

 

Anyways, thanks for answering my questions, or at least most of them. I was just curious. It’s nice to have a talk about things that aren’t so heavy, you know? Lightens the load. It feels like we’re just sitting ducks in this war.

 

Speaking of the war. Something did happen, but I don’t know. My brothers hadn’t been home for days, but they suddenly came back to the castle too, looking anxious. I think something’s about to happen, but I can’t say for sure.

 

I’ve been really thinking about this war, Camilla. I miss Corrin. I wish she was here. Everyone here wishes for her return. You know that. I used to wish death upon all of you for taking her away from us, I used to wish that the last thing you would see was her walking away. I thought you were all evil. 

 

But I think I kind of get you now. You didn’t ask for this to happen. When I read your letters, I realize that you’re not holding Corrin captive, and you’re not evil. Some Nohrians are, just like some Hoshidans are, but not you. 

 

You grew up with Corrin. When she came to the castle, you were young, too, right? This wasn’t your fault. Even though it’s not right. It’s not your fault. I think I understand why you feel like Corrin belongs there.

 

I don’t expect you to understand why she belongs here, but I just want you to know my thoughts. Wouldn’t it be so much easier if we could share her? I don’t want it to seem as if Corrin is some property or some trophy, but what if she could stay here, and sometimes go to Nohr? Or vice versa? 

 

Part of me wants her back, but part of me wants everything to just stop for a second.

  
  


**February 14th**

 

Do you think anybody wants lives lost, Hinoka? Nobody wants anybody to die. Everyone fighting feels as if this is something that must be done...and maybe it is. 

 

It’s not as easy as sharing, Hinoka. Don’t you realize that this isn’t just about Corrin anymore? This is more about betrayal. This is more about loyalty. Even if Corrin were to change her mind right now, bloodshed would still continue. I hate to sound this way, but it’s the truth. This is between two rivaling countries now. I feel as if Corrin is but a chesspiece at this point.

 

However, even with our rivaling countries, I have to admit that I feel the same way as you, in some ways. For some reason, I just can’t see you as my enemy anymore. Perhaps we’ve gotten to know each other too much. Maybe it’s foolish for us to continue on this way. But I don’t want to stop. 

 

I think I get you too. You feel like Corrin is yours, because of her origin, and you feel like she was stolen away from you. And perhaps you’re right to feel that way, just as I’m right to feel the way I do. I think I actually feel bad for you, in part…

 

And Hinoka, it’s so shameful for me to admit this, but...every time my servant sneaks in here with a letter from you, I feel so delighted. I like talking with you, a lot, and I’m not afraid to admit that.

 

What I  am afraid to admit is, I don’t think I would be able to bring myself to hurt you.

  
  


**February 19th**

 

Don’t be afraid to admit that. I feel the same way! I get this warm feeling whenever I read the words you write in your pretty handwriting. It makes my mind wander. Sometimes I fantasize about us being able to talk in person, so I could see you for real, and...maybe even hug you. But that’s just a dream, isn’t it?

 

If I’m being completely honest, Camilla, I don’t think I could hurt you either. I want Corrin, and I would do just about anything to have her back, but I really like you. What does that mean? Do I value you, someone I’ve never even met, more than my country?

 

I don’t know what this feeling is. I think it might not be that bad.

  
  


**February 24th**

 

I don’t want to overstep my bounds, honey, but this does sound a bit peculiar.

 

You fantasize about me? About hugging me? And you think you might value me more than your country? And to top it off, you feel warm when you read my “pretty” handwriting? And you so obsessively asked me about my breast size?

 

Hinoka, perhaps it isn’t my place to say so, but that sounds a lot like you-know-what to me. Starts with an L? Ends with an E?

 

But maybe my own feelings are clouding my judgement. I suppose only you know how you feel.

  
  


**February 28th**

 

That can’t be possible. I’m different from you. All my life, I’ve been pretty sure that I like men! I’ve never felt this way for a woman. Why would it happen now, of all times, of all  people ?

 

Is that really what love feels like, anyway? Feeling warm, and fantasizing, and putting someone before almost everything else? I don’t think love feels like that. Love is a lot less complicated and a lot less scary. It has to be. And what are your feelings, anyway? This is so confusing and frustrating! Sometimes I wonder if I’d be better off hating you.

  
  


**March 3rd**

 

Don’t say things like that, my dear Hinoka. We both agree that it’s not true. We’ve gone far, far past the point of hatred. Very far.

 

You want me to be honest about my feelings. I guess it couldn’t hurt. Maybe you’ll realize your own emotions towards me if I talk about mine towards you, so here it goes: I think I could fall in love with you. I think it might be already happening.

 

I’m just as confused about this as you are. We hardly know each other, and yet, I long to be with you just as much as you long to be with me. I definitely have some type of romantic attraction to you, and I’d love to just hold on and see where this ride takes us. I know it wasn’t exactly love at first sight, and I know that there are so many obstacles that there’s more of a chance of us failing at a relationship than succeeding...but I’m willing to take that chance.

 

So, there it is, in the raw. That’s how I feel, Hinoka. I can already tell that this was a stupid decision, but I can’t hold it in anymore! I just wish that things could be different…

  
  


**March 8th**

 

This isn’t a joke to you, is it? I can tell that you’re serious. The fact that you’re so passionate about it...it makes my heart beat faster. It’s still beating quickly, even as I pen this letter.

 

I think this is love, after all. I just don’t understand why it was you. But you said before that we can’t choose who we fall in love with, right? Even still, I think I should be more upset that I’m in love with a  female Nohrian. But I’m not upset. It feels like I’m walking on air. Even in this dark time, I feel as if things might just turn out okay.

 

So I’m with you. I want to hold on and see where this goes, too. Even if we keep it a secret forever.

 

P.S.: I’m sorry if my letters take longer to get to you. Ryoma has left once more, but Takumi stayed behind, so I’m scared that he might find me writing one of these. More troops are coming back too. What’s going on?

  
  


**March 20th**

 

Oh, Hinoka, I’m so glad you feel the same. I don’t know what I would have done if you had rejected me. I promise that we won’t have to keep this a secret forever. We’ll find a way to see each other, and to be accepted. I swear that everything will be alright in the end.

 

What’s this about Prince Ryoma? It’s worrying. Leo has stayed behind (but I don’t have to worry much about him seeing my letters; he doesn’t come unless called), and Xander has departed again too. Now that you mention it, I have seen more soldiers receding in Nohr, too.

 

There has to be something big going on. Both of them are essentially leading our countries at this point. Why would both of the leaders leave, alone?

 

Ah, but it just struck me! If the troops are receding, and our brothers are presumably meeting up, then maybe there will be talks of peace. It seems unlikely, but reasonable. What do you think? Should I ask Leo? If our world was at peace...gods, imagine that!

  
  


**March 28th**

 

Camilla, I have some good news, I think. There have been no changes yet (I’m writing this three days after the date on your envelope), except for more troops coming in. I was scared, but I thought that maybe you were right about peacemaking. So I asked Takumi, rather than you asking Prince Leo.

 

He said that Prince Xander sent a message, claiming that he wanted to speak with Ryoma about surrender. I don’t know how much of that is true; Takumi said even he’s not sure. Ryoma was being very abstract about it.

 

Xander told Ryoma to come alone, or else there would be dire consequences; Xander said he’s coming alone as well. Maybe I shouldn’t trust you enough to tell you this, but Ryoma isn’t coming alone at all. He’ll have his retainer and my brother’s at his side. I hope this doesn’t offend you, Camilla, but I don’t think Xander is coming alone either.

 

Damn it, Takumi’s coming. I’ll leave the letter at that.

  
  


**April 3rd**

 

It hurts to know that you think that way, but you’re most likely correct. I would never think Xander would do something as risky as go alone. 

 

I asked Leo, but he was vague on the subject, and told me not to worry. How can I not worry?! This is so suspicious and frightening. Even Corrin and Elise sense the tension in the air. At the time you receive this letter, Xander and Ryoma should have been gone for about a week. They must be going to some distant destination to speak.

 

I’m not sure what I expect out of this assumed peace talk, but all I want is three things: I want the killing to stop, I want Corrin, and I want you.

  
  


**April 4th**

 

Hinoka, my love, I have splendid news!

 

Just a day after I sent my last letter, Xander returned, so I’m sending this one! I’ve only heard of his arrival, but I haven’t seen him. Everyone’s so silent. I haven’t seen Leo, either; it was one of the maids that told me he was back.

 

I don’t even know what happened, but I’m happy he’s back and he’s safe. Apparently, he took both of my brother’s retainers with him to see Prince Ryoma, and they’re supposedly safe as well. What about Prince Ryoma? Have you gotten any news? Reply as quickly as you can, sweetie!

  
  


**April 9th**

 

None of them came back. None of them came back, and it’s all your fault! Saizo’s dead, Hinata’s dead, and it’s all because of you! You Nohrian scum, I knew I should have never trusted you! Don’t act so damn excited. You knew your brother was coming back, because you knew all along that he was coming, before I even told you! You knew all along that he wasn’t just bringing two soldiers, you knew that he would bring six and that my brother would be outnumbered!

 

You’re filth. Was this fun to you? Telling me you loved me, that I’m beautiful, that we’d make it through this together and you didn’t want anybody hurt? Well, it’s obviously not true, or else my brother would be here! Do you know how devastating it was to receive the letter from Prince Xander, telling us that every Hoshidan would end up like him unless we receded? Of course you wouldn’t. You had the upper hand all along by being a filthy, lying cheat! You told me everything would be alright, then turned around and let me get stabbed in the back!

 

Don’t ever send me a letter again. Just know that we won’t give up. We will go until the end, and by the gods, if you’re not dead by then, then I’ll do it myself.

  
  


**April 14th**

 

Hinoka, I didn’t know. I promise you, I didn’t know. I wouldn’t let that happen to you. Please believe me. Please don’t hate me. I wouldn’t be able to take that, you know I wouldn’t.

 

I didn’t even know until you told me. The only thing that the servants and Leo have told me is that things are going to get better and that I needn’t worry, and that Xander took my brother’s retainers. I didn’t know anything.

  
  


**May 19th**

 

It’s been a month, Hinoka, and I haven’t even  seen Xander. I didn’t know. I wouldn’t be pleading with you like this if I did have ill intentions. I hate to sound so villainous, that’s far from who I am, but if I knew about the plan to kill Prince Ryoma, then I would have stopped talking to you right after it was executed. There’s no other possible motive for me talking to you than genuinely loving you.

 

Everything I said before was true. I feel so strongly for you, Hinoka, and I can’t just let you go. What do I have to do for you to believe me? I feel so helpless. I feel like there’s nothing I can do. Just tell me, Hinoka. Just tell me.

  
  


**June 8th**

 

Hinoka, even if you hate me, please, just let me see your words again. Even if you hate me. Don’t leave me alone like this, not now. Do you think this doesn’t hurt me? I’m hurting, too, Hinoka. Hurting because of what’s happening out there, hurting because I’m suffering through it without you. You can’t leave me now.

  
  


**July 1st**

 

Not like this, Hinoka. Don’t let it end like this, of all the ways for what we have to end. Not over some betrayal that I had no idea was going to happen, not a single word of. Don’t leave me like this, Hinoka. Can’t you see how true I am?

  
  
  
  


**July 17th**

 

Things are only getting worse. I can only hope you died in all of this mess; somehow, that thought is more peaceful than knowing that you’ve shunned me like this.

 

I can’t even hold Corrin to me like I used to, knowing what’s happened, knowing what I’ve lost in you. Everything feels empty. You brought light to this dark world of mine, only to take it away? What must I do for your appeasement? Send you the head of our king? I’d do it, Hinoka. I’d send it with the bloodiest hands I could have.

  
  
  


**August 1st**

 

What a pleasant thought I’d had before. You have to be gone, Hinoka. There is no possible way, no way in the gods’ names that you’d leave me like this. We’ve gone too far together, haven’t we? You’d pity me, if you were here. So you mustn’t be. That’s the only solution.

 

I can only imagine what happened...did they find our letters and name you a traitor? Publicly execute you like they would one of the commonfolk, or a grown man? I can only imagine...but I don’t want to.

 

Don’t worry, my sweet. I’ll be with you soon. We’ll roam free, hand in hand.

* * *

Hinoka wished her room had windows. She couldn’t even stare out at the castle grounds and pray for a messenger to arrive with a letter from the Princess of Nohr. Maybe Hinoka was right. Maybe she was wrong to forgive Camilla. Maybe the reason she got no reply was because it was in Camilla’s plan all along.

 

But she wanted to believe.

 

The snow and wintry weather faded, and the sun began to melt away any hope Hinoka had. The war carried on, even with Ryoma dead. There was nobody but Takumi to take his place; Takumi, who still came into his older sister’s room at a loss for words.

 

On one of those scorching summer days, Takumi wandered into Hinoka’s chambers. “I wish I could see outside,” Hinoka said.

 

“Castle renovations are far from the first thing on my mind, Hinoka,” Takumi said. He paced around Hinoka’s room, walking the same worn path that Hinoka did. “You wouldn’t believe the news I just got.”

 

After all of the lives that war had taken, Hinoka would believe just about anything. “What?”

 

“The eldest princess of Nohr is dead.”

 

Cold.

 

Cold, all over, like it was winter again.

 

“Dead? By...by Hoshidan forces?”

 

“Strangely enough...no. Seems as if she killed herself,” Takumi said. His expression was furious. Hinoka didn’t even want to know what she looked like. She should have been happy, she should have at least tried to fake it, but she couldn’t find it in her. “She’d taken a blade to herself, I’ve heard. Room was a bloody mess. Worst of all, one of our messengers got caught up in it.”

 

“So she was killed by Hoshidan forces,” Hinoka said. Damn her trembling voice. 

 

“I said that wasn’t it, but those Nohrian bastards they...killed him anyway.” Takumi flinched. “We must have a spy in our midst.” That was what the pained expression was for, then. Not because the princess had died. Why would anybody feel sympathy for the  _ enemy, _ anyway? “That same servant, a servant of  _ ours, _ seemed to be trying to smuggle letters into the princess’ room for months. By the time he got in, the dumb wench had killed herself...”

**Author's Note:**

> ow :(


End file.
